The Pain You Don't Know
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Based off of Erifrats You Don't Know My Pain. Raven and Robin are placed in a coma by a heart broken Starfire after a misunderstanding. They awake to find things are more different then they expect. NarutoxStarfire. Minor RobxStar and NarxRaven. Image by Tonicshadow.
1. Unexpected Feelings!

The Pain You Don't Know  
0  
NarutoxStarfire, Some/Minor RobinxStarfire, Some/Minor NarutoxRaven, implied RobinxRaven.

0  
Author's Note  
0  
This is based of You Don't Know My Pain by Erifrats101. It's been two years since it's been updated and it's a BeastboyxStarfire story. Because of it's incredible rare pairing (I enjoy Rare, Unusual, and Harem Pairings myself. Canon and mainstream tend often to be too boring.) I decided to make my own rendition. I want to go ahead and write it and hopefully Eri won't mind. A lot of people seem to like His Affection so I will continue that later. I also decided to only focus on updating my main stories every once and awhile and focus on one-shots or short multi-chapter, and humor stories. So hopefully you guys will enjoy this story.

0  
Story Start  
0

''Respect my Gangsta!'' Naruto shouted as he won yet another match on Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It was another average day in the Teen Titans Giant T and the group of young heroes were sitting back and enjoying themselves. Even Naruto could relax and take his mind off of super villains actually being intelligent and dropping a nuke on the giant solitude T because of how slow the last few days have been.

''Dude no fair! You keep God-Modding with Meta-Knight and stuff.'' Beast Boy grumbled as he last again came in last place.

Naruto turned his head to side and remarked to Beast Boy's grumbling with some boasting,''Hey it's not my fault if I have superior Brawl skills then you. I beat you with Mario when you picked Link. I beat you with Sonic when you picked Samus. Hell I beat you with Ganondorf when you picked Kirby. Accept that I am the gaming master and honor the bet,'' Naruto said as he flipped off his sandals. ''Now kiss my feet!''

Not too far away from the green changeling and blond shinobi the two Titan females were enjoying a ritual of their own. Ever since the incident with Puppet King, which fortunately enough Naruto missed seeing as he had to go open up his book store, with him being the only Titan with a job and all; The two titans who souls were interchanged with their bodies had bonded and started to develop a mutual understanding towards each other. Their ritual unlike the games was meditating instead of spending hours playing games.

''Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zin...'' The tranquility of trance was broken as Raven felt a vibration surge through her body. That sensation was all far too familiar.

Something was going on in her head and she needed to find out what."Uh, Starfire?"

"Yes Raven?" Answered the beautiful Auburn haired alien. If Raven was like night then Starfire was like day. She was the moon and Starfire was the sun. Cold and Warmth. They were opposite to say the least. Starfire was open and vibrant while Raven usually kept to herself.

"I need you to leave." The violet haired Sorceress told her as she tried to keep the weird sensations flowing through her bound.

"What?" the auburn haired alien replied, slightly startled by the request.

"I just need to be left alone for a moment." the sorceress clarified again. Something was going on within her and she needed some privacy to figure out what it was.

Starfire sighed in response to Raven's statement. She was used to the aloof nature of her friend by now. "As you wish, Raven." She slowly exited Raven's room._ I wonder what is troubling Raven? She would not just demand me to leave her room during meditation. Oh well, I should just leave her be for now. _Star walked away from Raven's room and towards the Main Room.

As soon as Raven knew that Starfire was gone, she grabbed her mirror and was sucked into her mind.  
Raven floated through the domain of her mind as she found herself traveling through Bravery's domain. That's when she caught sight of the brown clad emotion. ''Bravery? What's going on?''

''Hey Raven. A meeting but I didn't feel like going. Just more of Intelligence babbling about how we need to lend you our aid and stuff. You're a grown woman right?''

"I'm only sixteen." Raven stated as she didn't view herself as a woman. Considering her upbringing and heritage the sorceress spent much time distancing herself from people so it was difficult for her to relate to certain things or see them from a certain perspective.

"Old enough in some cultures. Timid said that today's meeting was important, but I left anyway." the boisterous emotion added.

"What was today's meeting about?" Raven pressed the bruiser for emotion.

"Eh, somethin' 'bout a new feeling or somethin'." she remarked offhandedly which Alarmed Raven.

''A new feeling? Come on!'' Raven ordered Bravery as she dragged her to the meeting place. Each of Raven's emotions had a domain unique to their nature. Brave's was that of a gym while Knowledge's was a library.

At the current time Intelligence, a Raven clad in Yellow and wearing glasses went over attendance. ''Rude?''

"Presen-" The orange clad Raven let out a belch."Phew! Now that was a nice one.''

Knowledge wrinkled her nose. ''Okay that's rude.''

''This isn't going to take all day like last time is it?''

Knowledge ignored her and continue down the last.''Bravery?'

"She won't be joinin' us today, 'kay?"

"Very well then. Now, you all should know that today we are welcoming two new feelings into this mind. These feelings are-"

"Presenting, Lust!"

A Raven wearing a lustrous dark red tank top and short skirt walked in. Following behind her was a Raven wearing a dark pink version of Raven's usual clothing.

''Hey all...'' She greeted in a sensuous voice.

''And love...''

Raven entered, dragging Bravery just at that moment. ''Knowledge wh...'' Before she could answer her question she caught site of Lust.''WHAT IN AZAR'S NAME ARE YOU WEARING?'' She exclaimed in outrage, temporarily loosing the hold on her serene nature.

''What? Don't I look nice?'' Lust asked doing a 180 as she showed off her body. Through to her name the lustful emotion was not afraid to show off her body.

''Hello Raven. I'm love and this is Sister Lust.'' the confident, yet soft emotion introduced herself and her sister emotion. She was definitely the more reserved emotion of the two.

''L-Love? And Lust?'' Raven began breathing in and out as she tried to calm herself. She couldn't, someone like her wasn't suppose to love and she definitely wasn't supposed...to have those kind of impulses.

''Indeed Raven, my sister and I have come to be as you are finally coming to term with such feelings in your hear. Now the two of us will assist you in matters that the others can't... Romance...'' Love started as she left the sentence in the air for her sister to answer.

''...And the ways of the body,'' The Twin L emotion answer as she gave a saucy grin.

Raven's would be stroke was interrupted by a loud knock echoing through her head. She quickly realized it was coming from outside Nevermore.

''I'll...deal...with you later. I have other things to take care of,'' She said as she teleported to the exit.

Raven made way to her door and opened it slightly. There on the other side the door was the masked Titan's leader Robin.

"Hey, uh, you okay? Star said that she thinks something's troubling you. Wanna talk about it?" he suggested.

"No." She closed the door in his face and as things would have it The Titan's siren rang.

"Trouble! Raven come on!" Robin yelled through the door.

"Coming!" _I just hope that these two new emotions don't cause any disturbance.  
_


	2. Betrayal

The Pain You Don't Know  
0  
NarutoxStarfire, Some/Minor RobinxStarfire, Some/Minor NarutoxRaven, implied RobinxRaven.

0

Author's Note

0

Completely went back and overhauled the story. Wanted to fix the grammar and change a few other things so hope you guys enjoyed the new and improved version.

0

Story Start  
0

Dr. Light and Burn Out was terrorizing the city again. The Titans had the upper hand, especially with Raven considering Dr. Light's intense fear of her.

_I guess that Love and Lust won't be interrupting anything. _Raven thought as Naruto took the initiative, and charged forward, letting loose several kunai at Dr. Light. '_Some things never change.'_

The other Titans had their hands full with the other more capable Villain and Fire user. Jump City was a Darkness and Wind Villain short of having the basic elemental spectrum. This attack seemed to be nothing more then rampant violence.

''Hey Light! Since when did you become Burn Out's Lap Dog?'' Naruto taunted as he did a series of flips to avoid the blast.

''I am no one's lap dog! You dare mock the great Dr. Light?'' the villain ranted rather Hammily.

''I dare mock thee!'' Naruto declared picking up a trashcan and throwing it at Dr. Light who toppled over. The contents spilled all over him. ''Whoo! Fifty Points.'' He said as he walked over to Dr. Light. ''Man if I were Beast Boy I would comment you stink, but since I'm actually funny I'll just...'' before Naruto could finish a witty quip he as sent flying back by a burst of light.

''NARUTO!'' Raven's normal calm demeanor did a 180 upon seeing the blond hurt. She let loose a nasty snarl has she hoisted Dr. Light up with her power and threw him through one of the windows of an empty nearby warehouse. ''Naruto...Naruto...'' She called out to him as she teleported to him. She pulled his head into her lap and started shaking him.

''Rae? Are you okay?'' Naruto asked noticing the panic in Raven's eye. ''It was just one of Light's weak blasts? I'm not even sure my shirt was fazed from that.''

_'Damnit. Why did I react like that?' _she thought, trying to calm herself.

**_''Well you love him of course. He understands you. He's like you in more ways then one _****_Raven.'_**_  
_Love's voice echoed in the mind of the demoness.

**_''No what you should do is take him back to the tower and play nurse. Strap him down, take off his clothes, and hop on his di...''_**

**_''LUST! That is inappropriate sister. Don't interrupt such a tender moment with your dirty fantasies.''_**

**_''Hey she started it. I wouldn't be born if dear little Ravy here didn't have some hankering for some Fox.''_**

Making a mental note to lock away Lust in restraints that made even Anger's look like Light bondage Raven helped Naruto up.

''Just my emotions. It was just Happy and Brave reacting simultaneously or something.'' she lied, trying to play off her emotional outburst.

_**''Hey!''**_

**_''Don't blame us.''_**

''Huh...I guess...'' Naruto said as the other three walked over. Cyborg let the teenager Fire Wielder dropped to the ground. He seemed like he was down for the count. ''Another day another victory. Ramen time!''

''Naruto we had Ramen for the last three celebrations.'' Robin dead panned in annoyance. Just because Naruto was the only one with a job and paid for most of the stuff in the tower didn't mean he had to be a dictator about what they ate.

''Your point?'' he reacted with a raised eyebrow. ''You know what you're right Robin. Why don't you choose where we eat next? You can cover for all us right?''

_''Damn...'' _Robin grumbled, knowing the bastard had him by the balls.

''Come on Dog, let's go get some Pizza or something?'' Cyborg suggested.

''Well hopefully the police can keep these two on ice for more than a week. You would think by now we would have the technology to at least make some heat resistant bars or something. Now about that food...'' Naruto trailed off, wondering what they should have.

''I could always make something,'' Starfire suggested, as she wanted to try a new recipe. Everyone except Naruto grimaced. Probably because the latter had an iron stomach.

''How about something that won't have us in the bathroom all night,'' Raven replied in a dry tone. Though from being around her so long the others knew that was her way of joking, especially since she started opening up more and more the past few weeks.

_''Damn you...''_ The red haired teen with yellow streaks thought as he groaned. He looked up at the Titans with hatred. A few years ago he was just another thug, a high school drop out who one day with his gang snuck into a 'warehouse' to steal some things to sale. He was caught by some of the 'security' who doused him with some chemicals and left him for dead. He had develop Fire and Temperature powers as a result. He was going to make those responsible pay. He gained power but his friends, his family abandoned him for becoming a 'freak'. Before he could kill those that were responsible 'he' showed up and stop them. It was then Devin or Burn Out as he called himself knew as long as the Titans were around they would stop him no matter what he tried.

_''Damn you to hell!'' _Burn-Out launched one of his newest techniques. He had figured out how to compress his Fire based attacks and launch them like a grenade. It would then explodes in a bursts of flames and concussive blasts. Everything that followed happened so fast they almost didn't have time to react.

Raven was surprised that the person who pushed her out of the way of the flame blast was Robin. The only thing he suffered from was a slightly singed cape.

Cyborg was OK thanks to some upgrades he underwent so Burn Out's heat wouldn't easily burn him or faze him. It was far easier to make upgrades against heat and temperature then actual Light based attacks. Though there was no hurry because of Dr. Light's fear of Raven caused some time ago during one of Rage's small rampages. That was why the team was split up the way it was against the two villains.

''Star!'' Naruto's yell as everyone saw the state of their team mate. Part of her outfit was burned along with her skin that had several patches of first degree burns and possible second degree burns.

"STAAAAAARRRFFIIIIIIIRRE!" Robin screamed.

Robin rushed over to her to check her bodies. Her body laid limped on the ground without so much as a reaction to show she was alive. "No."

''Gaaugh!'' Burn Out was hoisted up in the air. With a single motion Naruto broke his jaw. Burn out let out an agonizing gargled cried as Naruto then twisted his arm back. Grabbing his shoulder with his other hand Naruto twisted until an audible snap was heard. After breaking his arm Naruto slammed his skull into the pavement leaving a dent. Naruto knew enough about medical knowledge thanks to being tutored by Tsunade, post Fourth Shinobi War about how much damage can be done to a human body to leave it to near death, but not killing the person. Burn Out most likely had a concussion and wouldn't be harming anyone again any time soon. No one moved to stop Naruto, partly because they considered doing the same thing themselves, and also because they weren't sure if they would stop at what Naruto did.

''Cy? Rae?''

''She's okay. We need to get her to the infirmary to treat her burns A.S.A.P.'' The metallic Titan answered. Three hours had passed and Starfire was still unconscious.

Robin paced back and forth in the infirmary. _Will she be okay? Well, that's what Cy said, so hopefully he's right. I need to do something to get Star off my mind for a while. I know! I'll talk to Raven about what was troubling her this morning. But where is she?_ Robin looked around to see that Raven wasn't in the infirmary. Only Naruto was there, sitting in the chair by her bed side. Eerily enough he had moved to even talk. Guilt etched on his face. The way there he kept on talking about how it was his fault. That he was supposed to be a shinobi and always cautious. That he was no longer the kid he used to be and shouldn't be making mistakes like this.

Robin knew the moment Starfire awoke Naruto would tell them. So he decided to go look for Raven. He went to her room and knocked on her door only to receive no answer.

No answer. _Maybe she's sleeping. _Robin peeked inside. No sign of her. Robin decided to go to the roof to clear his mind.

''Star,'' Naruto softly brushed her cheek as he looked down at her sleeping form. ''I never realized...'' _Just how beautiful you really were.  
_

Naruto had eyes for Raven and thought of Starfire as more of a sister then anything. Naruto was hesitant on pursuing the Sorceress. His world, his era had long since past. With little hope of returning hime with a psychotic sorcerer tore him from his home, attempting to summon the beast within him only to rob a young hero the chance to live out his dreams fully realized.

In a world so different from his own his heart was closed off for quite some time until he met the Titans. He didn't know when he started falling for Raven, but he knew he cared about her. She had traits of both girls he cared for. She was intelligent like Sakura yet she had a kind and stoic disposition like Hinata. She was insightful to his feelings like Hinata, but from time to time didn't hesitate to threaten to put him in his place like Sakura used to. Ok maybe she wasn't too like Sakura in that last trait, but there were other things about her that was wonderful. She was her own person with her own hopes and dreams. She enjoyed the tranquility of the night sky and pale light of the moon. She enjoyed reading a good book and was a great listener.

Then there was Starfire. Beautiful and Vibrant. She too had Hinata's kindness, but far more bold and outgoing. Her strength was scary like Sakura's and she was quite vocal about her thoughts and feelings. Naruto wonder at times if these girls were a replacement for the ones he lost. That maybe he connected more with Raven not because of their burdens, but because she didn't so easily reminded him of the past.

Naruto shook his head and got. He needed to go for a walk or something.

To his surprise, Raven was sitting on the ledge. Just sitting there. Not even meditating. "Hey, mind if I join you?"

"Sure, why not? Let's all just have a party." Raven said sarcastically as Robin sat next to her.

"Look, you okay? That blast nearly-" he was quickly interrupted by the demoness.

"Robin, wouldn't you think that if I'm not on the infirmary bed, that there's nothing for you to worry about?"

"No. You seemed mentally injured – not in an insulting way - this morning, though you were nowhere near the infirmary."

"Touche."

"But seriously, I'm trying to help you."

"There is do and do not, there is no try, Jedi." Raven quoted Yoda.

"Someone's been brainwashed by Beast Boy's Star Wars movies!" Robin chuckled.

_"He's funny! I like him!" _Lust stated. _"Kiss him!"_she urged, wanting some form of action no matter who it was with.

_"Hello! We are trying to get Naruto, not Robin!" _Love reminded her.

_"I need some action damnit! If Foxy is too busy then birdy will do!"_ Then all of a sudden Lust somehow took over Raven's body.

"Ya know, you should tell me what was wrong this morning." Robin suggested.

"And _why _would that be?"

"You owe me for saving your life. And I can't think of any other way for you to repay me."

" I can..." Raven/Lust said." Lust made Raven then kiss Robin passionately. _"Yes!"_ Lust inwardly cheered in her mind while at the same time Love cried out. _"Nooo!" _Realizing the damage her sister's unrestricted inhibitions have possibly done. When Raven gathered her senses, while kissing Robin, felt another presence there. A disappointed and heartbroken one. Raven broke away from a surprised Robin to turn and see…Starfire. _Wasn't she supposed to be at the infirmary? _Both teens thought.

Star just stared at her now former best friends. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She just shook her head as if saying no and ran away.

"Star, wait!" Robin called after her. He looked at Raven. "Okay. I have no idea why you did that, but we'll talk about it later. I need to talk to Star."

"Let me talk to her. I need to get her to understand why I did what I did. I wasn't myself." Lust had left Raven's body and had gone into her mind once again…for now.

Raven walked to Starfire's room, where she heard crying and demolition inside. Raven sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. _Way to go, Lust!_

_**"Why thank you!**" _Lust replied, completely missing the point of Love's chastising tone. She got smacked by Bravery. Raven sighed again. She knew Starfire was so heartbroken that she was probably calling herself stupid not to notice that Raven & Robin were _supposedly together_. Then she would get angry at herself, and destroy the things that were important to her. Raven knocked…and expected the worse.

Little did Raven know, Starfire wasn't only bent on harming every_thing_ that she cared for, but 80 of her was bent on harming two of the every_one _that she cared for.


	3. The Incident

The Pain You Don't Know  
0  
NarutoxStarfire, Some/Minor RobinxStarfire, Some/Minor NarutoxRaven, implied RobinxRaven.

0  
Story Start  
0

Raven came to a stop in front of Starfire's room. She heard the demolition come to a stop. She waited for Star to say something like "Go away" or "Leave me alone".

" Who is it?" Starfire asked from the other side of the door. Her voice was full of sorrow, slightly strained.

"…Raven." the sorceress identified herself only for a growl to escape from the door.

"…Go away!" Starfire screamed back.

Raven sighed. _**"Eh, she'll get over it,"** _Lust commented in a dismissive manner_._

_**"You should be ashamed, of all people. You are the one who caused this predicament, sister!"** Love remarked with disappointment in her voice.  
_

_''Would you two shut up? I'm about to go into a battlefield here,'' _Raven commented.

"Look Star, I'm sorry… I …I wasn't myself…forgive me…" Raven struggled to find the words. How to you apologize to someone when you make out with their crush.

"Is your name Raven?" Starfire asked, her voice with a steely edge.

"Yes." she answered, wondering in confusion what Starfire was going on about.

"Do you wear an indigo cloak over a black leotard for a uniform?"

"Uh, yeah?" _What the hell?_

"Were you just conversing with Robin in the roof?"

"Ugh…"Raven was getting annoyed. " Yes."

"Then no matter what you say, I will always believe that you truly were 'yourself' while on the roof."

"Just let me in, I can explain..." she pleaded with the girl but was shut down.

"No." Starfire snapped, her anger and jealousy still fueling her emotions.

"Then I'll just come in myself..." Raven began phasing through the door.

As soon as Raven entered the room, see saw that the only light was coming from through the little space between the curtains. Raven saw a light bulb that would go to her lamp broken at her feet. The sheets to Starfire's bed were torn. Her favorite teddy bear's head had been ripped off.

She looked in the farthest right-hand corner. She saw her alien friend a mess. Her hair was frazzled a bit and she was curled up into a ball. Just sitting there.

Raven moved closer to her friend. "Star, turn around and look at me. You're scaring me this way."

"Turn around?" Starfire said quite like a psychopath. "Turn around?…Alright, Raven. I'll …'turn around'." She quickly whizzed around and backhanded Raven, making her stumble back a bit. "I thought you were my friend!" she roared, letting her passionate tamarenean over take reason. Starfire may have been human like in emotional spectrum, needing to eat and many other things but it was easy to forget she was an alien. One from a very emotional species who took betrayal and many other emotions far more tensely then humans and other species.

Raven dodged a clock that she had purchased for Starfire's birthday last year thrown at her from her frazzled friend. "Starfire, calm down! I _am _your friend! Snap out of it!" She dodged a plush polar bear a head less bear.

"Someone I could trust!" Starfire threw a lava lamp at her.

"Azarath, Metrione, Zinthos!" Raven used her powers to grab the lamp and gently and slowly focused on putting the lamp on the floor besides her. ''Star? This isn't like you!''

''I...Why Raven? You knew how I felt...and yet.'' the heartbreak was evident in her voice.

''Star I'm telling you. I never meant for what happened to happen. Remember when the others told you about Nevermore? It was one of my new emotions. Lust, she took control, just like Rage did. I wouldn't intentionally hurt you and the others, you know that.'' she explained, hoping to placate the orange skinned warrior.

Starfire started to calm down as she tried to process this new information. ''If this is so. Then...you're lusting after Robin.''

_'Oh hell!' _''Star now wait a second...''

'''You just said it was your emotion Lust. That is the truth right or are you just lying to me!''

That's when Robin came in. "I heard a yell, what's going on in…." He saw condition of Starfire's room. ''What on Earth? Raven, Star, what happened?" He looked at Star. His eyes widened in fear and confusion.

Restrained rage was bristling on her face. Now that she thought about it Robin didn't seem to fight off what was happening. ''So you care what's happening to me now?''

''What are you talking about Starfire? I've always cared...I mean you're a member of my team and all.'' immediately back pedaling on his statement. Such emotions could be dangerous and used against them by their enemies. He was trained to prevent falling into emotional hang-ups as it got in the way of the mission.

''And that's all I'll ever be right?'' she asked, becoming emotionally drained by the whole event.

''Guys have you seen...'' Naruto entered the room. ''Star you're okay...'' he breathed in relief, ignoring the state of the room the shinobi scooped her up into a hug and embraced her. ''Oh man you have no idea how wo...'' He finally took notice of the state of the room. ''What in the Nations happened here?''

Starfire was trying to remain angry as the memories of the betrayal still fresh, but finding herself unable to because Naruto's antics were always good for lighting up the mood. ''Nothing...'' Before he could reply to that the alarm went off.

In the outskirts of jump Warehouses were being lit ablaze by black fire. Only one villain's M.O. fit this description. He was known as Othoris, a powerful half demon who had a vendetta against the Juubi. His own parents being brutally murdered by the creature of malice the half-demon tracked the only still living remnant of the Juubi to this world, doing everything in his power to drive Naruto into mystery and rage hoping to use him to indirectly trigger hatred into Kyuubi in an attempt to reconstitute the Ten Tailed menace for his own personal vengeance.

He stood at 6'3 and wore all black like demons or anyone evil usually did. The demon of hell had many abilities reminiscent of shinobi abilities and as such easily made him a dark counterpart to Naruto. The ability to teleport, to make doppelgangers, to wrap people's mind in illusions were just a few of things he was capable of. Though one of his most dangerous traits was praying on a person's emotional state and using them against their allies. As such he was dangerous to face no matter the circumstance.

''Well hey there beautiful. I can the sense of anger and frustration rolling off you. Why so Glum?'' Starfire descended backwards and let loose a series of star bolts at the assassin. Othoris was as unpredictable as his abilities. It was hard to develop a strategy against an opponent who seemed more intent on toying around and using whatever method he could to make things interesting. _''Shouldn't take me too long to break her down.'' _He thought.

''Gniyant!'' Starfire swore in her native language. She had attempted to find her communicator only to remember that she threw the device against the wall not too long ago in a fit of rage.

''Change your mind about a tumble in the sack?'' He asked ducking and dodging the Star bolts. Starfire let out a furious roar and shot a Starbeam from her eye and blew up one of the warehouses.

''Well damn...'' Normally the Titan would be far more restrained. She easily had the power to give more then half the Titan's enemy a permanent or even fatal injury. So seeing the raw and unrestrained blast Othoris figured something got under her skin and decided to mess with her a bit with a few random statements and see what result in a reaction.

''What's wrong Sunny? Someone told you your cooking sucked? Ruined your clothes? Caught bird boy fooling around?'' He nearly almost missed dodging a sweep kicked aimed at his head. The light pole that was behind him went flying. The top end crashed into the ground, the bulbs breaking and scattering about as the ground was dented.

''Oh touched a sore spot didn't I? . Was it Raven? I always thought she was shifty looking.'' He joked as he shifted his body and prepared to attack. Just because he was on a mission of vengeance didn't mean he couldn't completely emotionally shatter a few people.

''Starfire!'' Robin's echoed throughout the lot.

''Speak of the devil!'' He whispered. _'If I time this just right.' _''I don't know why you try so hard. Out of your entire team you're not even partly or remotely human. Did you really think you could find love with these humans? You, an alien who gets things all twisted up?''

''Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!'' Starfire roared as her attacks became far more vicious.

He smirked as her blasts intensified. ''I'm right here! Hit me!'' He said raising his arms giving her an easy target.

Starfire didn't know why she was so angry. She didn't know why her emotions were going so haywire. For some reason she wanted to hurt him. She wanted him dead. Two more Othoriss then appeared, but the way they moved her so familiar.

_''Starfire I'm coming!'' _Uttered one of the Othoriss as he reached for something. He was mocking her now? She let loose an unrestrained blast of Star beam. The second Othoris eyes widened and seemed to shouted something. A barrier of some shorts tried to form in front of the first Othoris but was ripped to shreds and the Othoris went flying. He went skidding across the ground several times and came to a stop. The second Othoris raised his hands as his eyes started to glow. She wasn't going to give him the chance. She tackled him before he could complete his spell. She then threw him into a Warehouse and let loose an unrestrained Star bolt.

**''Well done my dear!''**Starfire froze as the voice that spoke mirrored her on. She spun and came face to face with a mirror image. Same clothes, same hair, same skin, but one feature was different. Black, Soul less eyes shaped in a four point fangs poking outward. **''Say goodnight...forever...''**

A third Othoris came out of nowhere and hit the fake Starfire with a...Rasengan? Starfire fell back as the world around her disappear. It was then she realized that the whole time she was trapped in an illusion.

''Looks like that's enough fun for today. Buh Bye.'' The psychopathic killer said as he disappeared in black wisps.

''Nar, there not breathing.''

Starfire's blood chilled. The two Othoriss were none other then Robin and Raven. Both motionless, both limp. ''Oh X'hal! What have I done,'' Starfire whispered in horror as tears stained her cheeks.

''Beastboy!''

''I'm already on it!'' The green titan said as he caught the phone Naruto tossed him. Using the emergency line they had with S.T.A.R. Labs he was already calling for an emergency medical pickup.

Naruto had already picked up Raven's body while Cyborg got Robin's body. It wouldn't be long until the emergency pick up arrive.

Hours had passed and the condition of the two Titans remained unchanged. Cyborg was already setting up the medical bay in case the condition of the two titans would last a bit longer then expected. Beast Boy was at the Lab while Naruto was looking for Starfire who quickly fled after the illusion was broken. Naruto swore that even if it cost him his life he would kill Othoris. He would make him suffer. It wouldn't be a quick death. It wouldn't be by Rasengan either, but a slow and very painful death. Naruto finally tracked her down back to her room.

He had a hunch that told them to search their again and there was in the corner of her bed. Starfire was a kind person. She would never intentionally hurt her friends. He knew she was upset about what happened on the roof and she wasn't the only one. Naruto notices something was slightly off and asked Raven about it on the way to the confrontation with Othoris. On any normal occasion he was sure Raven wouldn't divulge what happened, but with an opponent like Othoris a little thing like embarrassment could get you killed. He wasn't too happy about the Lustful part of Raven being so 'free' in hopping on any dick wagged in front of her apparently.

Naruto had his doubts though. How could a newly formed emotion take control of Raven within the same day she was born? Raven had already explained that it took quite a lot for Rage or any of other emotions to take the reigns without her willingly. Naruto had met and converse with Raven's emotions so he knew a thing or two. He knew it would egotistical to think he would be the only male Raven would be attracted to but Robin? Hell the two of them have been trying to help the Boy Wonder and Starfire admit to feelings they had for each other? So how could things turn out this way?

Now Raven was unconscious for God knows how long. Though what he felt was probably nothing in comparison to the guilt Starfire felt. Jealousy, sure. Being heart broken definitely, but just straight out viciously attacking her friends? That was something that wasn't Starfire.

''Are you okay Star?''The Tamaranean turned her head, tears stinging her eyes. ''Star...it's not your fault.''

Starfire started trembling. Then all of a sudden, she stood up, rushed over to Naruto, and began crying uncontrollably.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her in a soft embrace. ''Sssh...calm down. It's ok.''

''It's all my fault. I was just so hurt...and...'' she trailed off, her tears continuing to flow.

''It's not your fault.'' he stated again as he softly stroked the back of her head.

''But what if...what if...''

''Now come on...now we both know Raven and Robin are both too stubborn to die.'' He said wiping the tears from Starfire's cheek. ''Star why don't you come bunk with me tonight. We'll clean up your room tomorrow morning bright and early and go see the Two Rs okay? They'll be okay.''

''They'll hate me. I just know it.''

''No they won't, ok?'' he said as he tried to console her. ''Star I promise you...they will forgive you. We all know you would never try to intentionally hurt any of us in that way. So you take my bed and I'll take the couch.''

"That…that is very generous of you Naruto. Thank you. The experience would be most delightful." Star said, not facing him, but still feeling slightly happy.

''You're welcome my little Sunshine,'' He said before his eyes widen. Naruto turned realizing his slip. '_My? Sunshine?'  
_

'I...better get my clothes then,'' Starfire mumbled holding a hand to her chest. There was something in Naruto's last statement that warmed her heart.

''Right...I'll see you there,'' He said awkwardly as he left her room. _''She really is beautiful. I hate to see her cry. I just hope it doesn't take too long for Rob and Rae to wake up. _He thought trying to ignore this new feeling in his chest.


	4. New Feelings and Bad News

The Pain You Don't Know  
0  
NarutoxStarfire, Some/Minor RobinxStarfire, Some/Minor NarutoxRaven, implied RobinxRaven.

0  
Story Start  
0

_"I…I-I got bad news."_ Beast Boy's trouble tone stated over the phone.

"Bad news? What?" Naruto asked as he walked through the hallway. He was expecting a call anytime so he decided to leave his room. He didn't want to upset Starfire anymore then she was now.

_"Robin and Raven…"_ he trailed off as he paused, wondering how to put what he was going to reveal.

"Are…Are they gonna make it?" even thinking of such a thing happening hurt Naruto. He knew they were strong but things happened.

_"Yes, but-"_

"The bad news?" Naruto cut Beast Boy off.

"The _bad news_ is that they're in a coma." The phone slipped out of Naruto's hand as it hit the ground.

_''Dude? Hello? Naruto you there?''_

Naruto picked the phone up and blankly looked at it.

_'I'm going to assume you heard what the specialist said because the level of trauma it might be a few years.''  
_

'A few...years?'_ Oh Kami. When Starfire finds out..._''Beast Boy. I'll...call you later.'' Naruto said hanging up the phone. He didn't know what to say or what to feel.

He made way to his room thinking about everything that was happening. ''Star...'' He started to say as she fell into his arms. She hugged him tightly as she placed her head against Naruto's chest.

''Sorry...I just...''

Naruto pulled her into an embrace. ''I know. You needed a hug. I understand.''

Naruto's room was the largest of the rooms by far. The essentials in the form of a Bed, Dressers, a chair, and a desk with computer were there. Not to mention a Wide Screen TV with a Ps3 and Wii, a Surround Sound System and Stereos, several books cases filled with books and DVDs and other various furniture and items you would expect from a full furnished house. All simply thanks to a fact Naruto had several jobs. It was a wonder with all the so called Geniuses running around no one thought of using cloning techniques to acquire and partake numerous jobs?

''Do you think I'll be kicked off the team? I'd kick me off the team.'' she monotonously stated, having been trudging around like a zombie.

''Star no one is going to kick you off the team.'' he gently assured her. He tightened the hug even more doing his best to comfort her.

''They should.'' she replied as her guilt was over taking her.

''If they did. Then I would leave with you.'' he reassured her. There was no way he was going to abandon her.

''You'd miss Raven too much,'' She mumbled.

''H-Huh...what do you mean?'' he reacted, wondering just what she knew.

''Everyone thinks because I'm a bit bubbly and unsure of Earth culture that I'm stupid.'' she remarked bitterly as she began recalling how much trouble she had fitting in. ''But I'm far more observant than people think. And, you like Raven.''

''I don't think you're stupid.'' he softly informed her. He knew just what it felt like to be an outsider.

''I just want to belong.'' she stated as she looked up at him.

''Starfire...''

''I just want to be happy.'' she continued on as Naruto's eyes softened.

''Star...'' he said a little softer this time.

''I just want to be loved...'' she said as tears threatened to fall once more.

It was then Naruto gently pressed his lips against hers. Starfire's eyes widened then soften as she melted into the kiss. The two of them fell onto the bed enjoying the tenderness of the kiss.

_'So...soft...'' _Naruto thought as he broke the kiss. _'What's wrong with me? I care about Raven don't I? So why? Why am I here with Starfire? Maybe because...'_

_''Naruto...Kissed me?'' _she thought to herself, surprised as she never even considered the possibility. _  
_

''Why?''

''I...I don't know. I guess I care for you too Star. You're not the only one feeling a little bit heart broken right now. One of Raven's emotions was the one that acted on...that incident. That doesn't change the fact that it was a part of Raven that was responsible for what occurred. I can't...I can't allow myself to become close to someone again only to be betrayed. So maybe I want to see where things can go with us. You're so kind and beautiful. Not to mention we get alone so well. I know this is sudden. I don't understand half of this myself, but I do know one thing. I'd never try to hurt you and I'm sure you feel the same. ''

''I do...'' She yawned. ''...too.''

''We can finish talking about this tomorrow. I'm going to hop in the shower. I won't take long.''  
Starfire nodded, her mind still on what just happened. She just drifted to peacefully on the bed after finding a bit of tranquility for the first time since today's series of events began.

Naruto woke up to the smell of savory, delicious, heavenly Ramen. Wait a minute. Ramen? He drifted into the kitchen and to his surprise saw it was Starfire in the kitchen.

''Morning Naruto. I have prepared breakfast for you." She gestured towards the Ramen cooking on the stove.

Naruto gazed at the Ramen. "Wow Star, I'm surprised. What made you decide to make something Non-Tamarenean?''

''Well...remember when you left a couple of weeks ago to head out east for ingredients for some new meals you wanted to make?''

''Yeah I remember...'' He said serving himself a bowl of ramen.

''I overheard the others talking about...my cooking.'' Naruto winced slightly realizing what must have happened.

''Star...''

''Is it true? Is my cooking really poisonous?'' she asked him, the hurt evident in her eyes.

''NO! Of course not. I love your cooking it's just that...well the others probably just don't have the stomach for it. I'm sorry you had to find out like that. If you want I can teach you how to cook Earth meals.''

''I would enjoy that.''

''Star...''

''Yes Naruto?''

''I've been curious for awhile now. What's your real name? I mean your birth name not the translation or anything.''

Starfire looked pleasantly surprised that he asked. This was the first time that anyone had asked her about her name. ''Koriand'r.''

''It's lovely...''

''Do you have a translation for your name? I was always curious because you pointed out that names from your culture all have meanings.''

''Swirling Maelstrom,'' He answered stirring his ramen with his spoon. No matter how long or how much he would eat Ramen like this it just wasn't the same as with Chop-sticks. Maybe he should go by some. ''Uzumaki equates to Swirling and Naruto equates to Maelstrom. I just wish people would use common sense and equate to that instead of calling me Fish-cake.'' He said with a frown as Starfire giggled. ''Oh so you making fun of me now?''

''Oh no. It's just since you love Ramen so much people might assume...''

''You're not suppose to assume. I hate it when that happens though. Well let's hurry up and finish breakfast. We have to take care of your room then go visit our friends.'' He said as sadness crept upon Starfire's face. Naruto rubbed her shoulder as a comforting gesture.

Naruto walked out of the emergency room. ''They'll live...'' He told the other Titans in a solemn tone, but it was obvious something wrong.

''The doctors estimated that they might be unconscious from any length to three to maybe seven years.

"_Three to Seven Years?_" Beast Boy yelled.

Once again, Starfire knew that this was all her fault. "…And it is all my doing." Her eyes began to swell with tears.

''Come on Star it's not your fault. It was Othoris, he took advantage of..." Cyborg started.

"That is just it! I should be able to control my anger! I should have never came. I knew that I was emotionally wounded. We knew how strong, how dangerous an enemy he is.

I cannot let that happen again and injure another person! I need to be able to control myself. I lack control, and as a Titan it is my duty to protect the city and its people. I cannot do that if I cannot control my temper!" Starfire exclaimed.

''Kori, none of us could have known this would happen.''

_'Kori?' _The other two titans thought.

''No matter what was happening Othoris never targeted any of you like this before. Every time he always gunned for me. Besides with the state of indecisiveness I became on the way there it could have just as easily been me that caused what happened instead of you.''

''Naruto...''

''Star I will help you control your emotional temperament. Trust me...I too had to learn to steel my heart and reign in my anger. It'll all be okay." Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "…It'll all be okay."

Just then, the alarm built in their communicators went off."Shit! Why now!'' Naruto grimaced as he realized that from now on they were going to be at a major disadvantage. It might have been time to start recruiting new titans.

Without another word the four Titans took off to handle the situation.


	5. Awakening

The Pain You Don't Know  
0  
NarutoxStarfire, Some/Minor RobinxStarfire, Some/Minor NarutoxRaven, implied RobinxRaven.  
0  
Story Start  
0

"Ok y'all, Rob and Rae will probably wake up sometime this week, so we gotta be prepared for almost anything. Got it?" the 25-year-old Victor Stone announced announced.

A lot had changed in the past seven years. People had grown. Heroes and Villains had rose and fallen, but one thing remained constant. The Titans had remained strong. Victor Stone now looked human, but that was only after the incident with the Technis. Victor's 'original' body had been lost with the conflict, but a new clone body was provided after his essence was flowed through the Omegadrome, a war morphing war-suit which Vic's consciousness was temporarily housed with the lost of his body, Victor at least gained a human form with the abilities of the War-suit allowing him to transform between his human form or able to recreate his original look as Cyborg in battle.

"Dude, we got it when you said it last week when you said it…" 23-year-old Garfield Logan announced. After 7 years, he pretty much looked the same, but taller and more muscular. His hair was slightly longer, but no one could really notice. His voice had gotten deeper, and surprisingly enough he matured a bit as well. Having lost since retired his name as Beast Boy, Garfield Logan took up the name Changeling and led a different branch of Titans which included a new Robin, Wonder-girl Cassie Sandmark, Superboy Connor, and Kid Flash Bart Allen.

He too had change gaining the ability to transform into more then one animal by using the Amoeba's ability to split and create copies and the ability to transform into mythical animals.

He left this branch of Titans under back in the command of Wonder-girl who was originally team leader.

"We also got it everyday for the past few days you said it." 24 year old Koriand'r stated. She had matured over the years and wasn't as out of place as she was as for. Her voice had slightly deepened. Now whether it was used as a battle cry in battle or pillow talk to entrance Naruto it's effect never failed. She had grown a few inches as well being comparable to an Amazon in height. Her lustrous Auburn hair now reached down to her lower back and was done in a ponytail. Her outfit remained the same for the most part while in battle, but see had taken quite well to wearing human clothing on casual or special occasions. She had become a model being only a part time Titan thanks to new responsibilities she found herself with. During her free time she mentored the newest Titan recruits, particular those from off worlds or different dimensions as she could relate with them and vice versa.

''Quite frankly just chill not going anywhere.'' Stated Naruto out of all four titans changed the least physically. He was taller now only by a few inches and was slightly buffer then he was before, but nothing too pronounce stood out. He wore a near carbon copy of what his father, Minato used to war except his cape was black and fire with flame designs on the bottom and a Kyuubi no Yoko on imprinted on the back.

"Okay, okay. I just don't want y'all freaking out and saying that I didn't tell you anything when they wake up." Victor said as the couple rolled their eyes.

"I swear Vic...it'll be odd...but we got it cover.''

''Oh yeah? Well thankfully I won't have to be the one to explain this little one right here?'' Victor pointed to the four year little girl on the couch. Her skin was as vibrant as Starfire if not slightly lighter. She also had emerald green eyes, but her father's hair.

Kori picked up the girl and cradled her. "Yeah, we know. But they're gonna have to know sometime anyway."

''They'll have to deal with it.'' Naruto stated with an uncaring shrug.

"You hungry?" Kori asked the little girl who nodded and smiled. "Okay, what would you like honey?''

''Ramen...'' The little girl stated as Naruto smirked and Kori rolled her eyes.

''I swear...you and your father.'' she stated as she ruffled her daughter's hair.

''Hey what you can say? The girl has good taste.'' Naruto stated with a shrug.

''Whatever...I'll fix some Ramen. But you have to be a good girl and eat your Zorka Berries and some salad too ok?'' She said as the little girl nodded.

''Well I'm going to go check up on my team. To see how there doing...'' Garfield said as he went to his old room.

''Call Argent is what he means,'' Naruto stated as Kori shook her head. She didn't know why Naruto and Victor like ribbing Garfield about his subordinate.

''You should really stop teasing him about that.'' she told him with a sigh as she affectionately stroked the back of his neck.

''Not my fault he's so easy.'' Naruto answered as he couldn't contain his snickering.

"I'm gonna go wax my baby. See y'all in a bit." Victor then began walking down to the garage. "Remember. Be prepared."

"We know!" Kori exclaimed.

''I swear he thinks someone is going to freak out or something.'' Naruto remarked as Victor's repeated statements about freaking out was annoying the hell out of him.

In the infirmary, Robin and Raven were sound asleep. Well, that's what it looked like. But they were actually awake, just not moving.

_'Where am I? This feels weird. I feel numb. What just happened? I remember we were down at the Warehouses.… oh no. Starfire! Where is she? Is she okay? Where's Raven? Star was fighting Othoris then she turned on us. She looked pissed. Am I in heaven? The pain I felt before I blanked out was so immense. Star was hurt; I was hurt physically and emotionally. From what happened between me and Raven, I should be dead. How could I betray her like that? But then again, it was Raven that really betrayed her. Why did she kiss me? Man, I gotta stop asking questions or I just might pass out again.'_

All these thoughts were racing through Robin's mind. He finally opened his eyes and looked around. He saw that he was in the infirmary. He began to sit up, which pained him a lot. Being stuck in one position for 7 years does hurt when you try to move. "Ouch." Robin looked to his left and saw Raven. She was floating up and down, healing herself. "Well, at least she survived… Hmm, how do I know that I'm not in heaven? I mean, it may look like the tower, but that doesn't make it the tower. We're wearing white for God's sake! Are you aloud to say that in heaven?"

_'Ugh, I feel horrible. Othoris must of somehow used his tricks to cause Star to attack us. How long have we been unconscious?'  
_

"Robin. Are you awake?" Raven asked after finally coming too.

"What the- Raven?" Robin began to sir.

"Yeah." The empath sat up in her "bed" and looked at her friend. "So…How you feeling?"

"Okay, you?"

"I'm fine." she monotonously stated.

"No offense, but you kinda look older…" Robin saw that his friend had gotten taller. Her hair was longer, as well as a slightly darker purple. She looked less pale for some strange paranoid reason.

"You SOUND a little older…" Robin's voice had gotten deeper, like most guys, but there were other aspects too. His hair was slightly longer than it normally is, but spiked all the same.

" Yeah, how long were we in a coma?"

"You expect me to know this _why_?" she remarked, clearly in a bit of a bad mood.

"…I dunno… "

"Wow… I guess you lost some of your memory in the coma." her mood still a bit testy by the obvious insulting undertone of the remark.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Robin demanded, picking up on it.

"You just…seem…dumber…" Raven admitted calmly.

"How kind of you…" Robin replied to her tone with a bitter, sarcastic response.

Raven couldn't resist the urge any longer. She smacked Robin so hard that his head jerked and he nearly toppled forward. Robin just stood there for a little while, staring at nothing. "…" Then he snapped. "OK, so we know that we're in the tower. "

"Wow, just smack any guy and their intelligence is restored. I must have the magic touch." Raven said with a satisfactory smile.

"I suggest that we should lie low for the day and figure out how the others have been during our… shall we say… absence…"

"You mean spy on them?"

"Yeah, sure. I think that if we do this, then we can see what it was like without us, and not how it is with us. We can also figure out how long we've been 'out' while we're spying on them. Got it?"

"Yeah. So we're figuring out how long we were in. A coma, I'm guessing, and also trying to see how Naruto, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire's lives were while were weren't with them?"

"Exactly." The two were just about to leave the infirmary when they heard a voice very unfamiliar to them.

"WHEEEEEE! LOOK AT ME! I'M AN AIRPLANE! ! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A little girl around the age of 4 or 5 came running down the hall. When she saw Robin and Raven, she stopped "flying" and stared at the two.

Robin and Raven just stood there, staring at the girl. It was a good solid 2 minutes until someone said anything.

"Hi, who are you?" The little girl asked as she cocked her head to the side in a very Naruto like fashion.

"Better question: Who are _you_?" Raven responded. "_We_ live here. You don't. Either way, shouldn't you be in school?"

"I'm on spring break!" She announced. Then she acted as if she had just remembered something very important. "...Oops! I'm not supposed to tell you that! "

"Why not?" Robin finally spoke up.

"Because my mommy says not to talk to strangers. And since I don't know you, I shouldn't be talking to you. Bye-Bye!" The girl began skipping off until Robin grabbed her by the arm. "We're not strangers, we're friends of your mother." Robin said, deciding that a little white lie wouldn't hurt. After all the Titans were technically friends to everyone in Jump. Well except for fan boys and fan girls. They hated them. Well except for Beast Boy and his fan girls.

"I've never seen you before," she said in response. She wasn't looking at Robin when they were talking to each other because she was too busy trying to get out of his grasp. "L-Lemme go!" She finally cried out.

"Tell who your parents are, give me their names!" Robin demanded. His grip was tightened. Being in a comma definitely did not do too well for his over all demeanor. He was confused, annoyed, and hungry and that was not a good combination at all.

Raven was just watching the scene, not knowing what to do. She knew who the father was, just by looking at the girl. Her eyes were green and big, just like Starfire. They showed curiosity. Her hair was a golden shade of blond and her scent was unmistakeably related to that of a Kitsune. To be honest, one part of Raven thought that the girl was cute, but when she thought about who the father was; she was in total shock and disbelief. _No, it can't be him. It just can't_, she thought. _Why, how could he do something like that? It just doesn't make sense!_ Raven needed to be sure whether or not her assumptions about the father were correct. _Azarath, Metrione, Zinthos!_

Raven began to search the child's brain for clues. She found out that her name was Kazeand'r or Windfire for English. She also found out that she was right about who the father was. When she came out of Windfire's brain, Raven just stood there in shock.

Robin hadn't noticed anything about Raven at the time. He was too busy interrogating Kazeand'r. "Tell me! NOW!" he yelled.

Kazeand'r stopped wriggling and looked Robin dead in his eyes… mask. "Y-You're hurting me."

Robin just loosened his grasp on her arm. _W-What did she just say?_ He thought as his mind drifted off to a familiar scene.

_It was a rainy night. Robin was pursuing Slade in a forest, with Starfire behind. Robin chased Slade until they came to a clearing. _

"_Tick-tock, Robin. This is going to be easier than I thought. You've gotten sloppy while I was away." Slade jeered._

_This taunt spurred Robin into a yelling charge, accompanied by a handful of discs flung forward; they whistle toward the armored figure and explode at its feet, but he does not even twitch. As the smoke clears, the former apprentice rushes through it but is easily sidestepped. Slade stops the next attack and counters with a palm thrust that drives Robin to his knees; a steel-clad foot comes down next, but the Boy Wonder slides away and faces off again. This time, he tries a low roundhouse kick that Slade avoids without difficulty. As Robin stands up, the masked psychopath comes into view behind him, raises one arm, and knocks Robin flat.  
_

_**"**Robin! " Starfire yelled. Robin. Slade whirls and ran in her direction._

_"Starfire, stop him!" yelled Robin.  
_  
_Their enemy charges straight past, but she looks wildly around as if still trying to figure out where he is. Up comes Robin after a moment, finding nothing but rain-soaked forest as far as the eye can see. His, teeth were clenched in frustrated fury, and Starfire sure was one totally bewildered Tamaranean. She looked around, still trying to bend her brain around what has just happened, and Robin seized her arm, startling a gasp out of her._

"_What happened?" he scolded angrily. His green-gloved fingers clamped into her flesh._

_Starfire was rattled,_ **_"You're hurting me._**"

_"Slade ran right by you! How could you let him get away?_**" **_Robin yelled in frustration. _

_Starfire's eyes teared up briefly. " But…Robin…there was no one there."_

_Her puzzlement was now explained: she never saw Slade coming. Robin's eyes were bugging out; he was panting hard, having no clue what to make of her words._

"Robin, just so you know, she's only a child and if you torture her anymore, she'll tell her mother. And you'll blow our cover." Raven reminded him.

Robin let Kazeand'r go, and she just stood there for a while. She was staring at her arm. It had a purple bruise on it. Kazeand'r looked like she was about to cry. "Th-That h-h-hurt. You're mean." She then began to cry a bit, her eyes tearing up. "I'm gonna tell my mommy anyway… you meanie…" She wiped her sleeve across her face and ran toward the main room. "Mommy!" She yelled as she ran.

"No! Wait! I'm sorry! Please don't go to your mother, _please_!" Robin yelled.

Raven just rolled her eyes. "You're not good with kids, are you?" She looked at Kazeand'r. "Kazeand'r! We'll get you ice cream if you don't tell your mother about us!"

Kazeand'r paused for a moment. "Really?"

"Yes." Raven answered her, feeling particularly low at the moment, having to resort to bribing a child of all things.

Kazeand'r walked towards Raven slowly and cautiously. Then she realized something and stopped. "H-How do you know my name?"

At the same exact moment as Kazeand'r, Robin said, "H-How do you know her name?"

"Empath remember?" Raven answered, wondering if she should smack Robin again to see if she could restore more of his intelligence. "Now, Kazeand'r, come here. Everything will be okay. Come on…" Raven looked Kazeand'r in the eye.

Kazeand'r was about to give in until someone said, "_K-chan,'_' Called out a familiar voice using one of the little girl's affectionate nick names. _''What are you doing? I thought you said you were going to get Mr. Kyuu-chan! It shouldn't take that long! It's like you're having a conversation down there! Oh…and come get lunch!"_

Kazeand'r then backed away down the hallway towards the main room. "Y-Yes Okaa-san!" Kazeand'r ran towards the main room. She at last ran out of sight.

"Her mother? But that must mean…Starfire! Star! " Robin began to run after Kazeand'r, but then black energy surrounded his feet and pinned him to the floor.

"You're going to deny your plan that quickly and easily?" Raven's voice said from behind. "Make up your mind, what's the plan?" She calmly released his feet

"You're right! Sorry, I just got carried away. We gotta lay low…literally. Let's get back to the beds in the infirmary. We have to pretend that we're still asleep if anyone comes down here." Robin said as he headed for the bed. He put all the plugs back where they were on his body and closed his eyes, trying to make a good impression.

Raven casually walked over to the other bed and lied down. She used her powers to put the plugs where they were before. She closed her eyes and quietly meditated. She then heard the sound of footsteps coming closer.

Kori, Naruto, and Kazeand'r walked in the room. Cyborg was still waxing "his precious'', of course. Kori just stood there, slightly pitying the two. Remembering that she was the cause of it all gave her a bad feeling in the pits of her three stomach. She just stared at the two for a while until,

"Mommy, that meanie man gave me a boo-boo." Kazeand'r said, tugging on her mother's pant leg. She showed Kori the big purple hand print on her left arm.

"What? He did that to you?" Naruto said, staring at the bruise; his anger began flaring up. "I ought to break his neck.''

''Naruto calm down,'' She said grasping his hand and stroking it. To be honest the only reason she did it was to keep herself from flying off the handle as well. Though she was still a bit in minor disbelief that if Robin was awake he would fake being in a coma. On the other hand.

''Sweetie, are you sure that this guy hurt you?" She could still remember when the same thing happened to her not too long ago.

"Kori she's never lied to us before. Besides I don't think she did this to herself.'' He said holding up his four year old daughter's arm.

"Okay, I guess that...K-chan, what is it?" Once again the girl was tugging at Kori's pant leg.

"Mommy, will you kiss it for me? It hurts." Kazeand'r looked up at her mother with those damnable puppy dog eyes. Kori gave Naruto a look and whispered 'I blame you!' Knowing full and well who she got that from.

"Huh? Oh, of course, sweetie." Kori bent down to give the bruise a small peck on the arm. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mommy." She walked over to where Robin lay. "This is the meanie man who gave me the boo-boo." She poked Robin's side.

''Well there's only way to find out.'' Naruto said with a mischievous look. ''Now watch...'' Naruto moved over to the seemingly comatose Robin and whispered, '_Your lucky I'm giving you the benefit of a doubt when it comes to intention. If you weren't an old friend I break you in two for hurting that sweet little angel, but just to get it to your head not to try something like that again.''_ Naruto slammed his fist against the bottom of the bed sending Robin flying towards the wall. The expected splat was stopped by Raven erecting a barrier. ''Oh damnit! Must you always ruin my fun Rae?''

''Since when did your fun include harming your friends?''

''Tch...things have change.'' he muttered rather darkly.

''Was that really necessary Naruto?'' Robin groaned as he slowly recovered from the almost impact.

''That's what you get for trying to deceive us Deuch...''

''Naruto!'' She chastised him for the fact he was about to swear in front of their daughter.

''Right...sorry Kori.'' he replied sheepishly.

Robin calmed down and looked at Starfire. "Starfire…you look so… so..." he trailed off.

"Yes?" She said, arching an eyebrow. She was curious on what he was going to say.

"So… elderly…"

**_SMACK!_**

"Hey! I was joking!" Robin said, rubbing the hand mark on his left cheek.

"Well I'm not laughing…" Kori said with a stern voice.

Naruto was trying not to bust out laughing."Go Mommy, get that meanie!" Kazeand'r cheered.

"Nice one." A monotone voice said from behind.

"…Hello _Raven_." Kori spoke in a monotonous tone.

"Hello…and what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Raven replied in the same monotone.

"What?"

"That sounded kinda harsh…are you _sure_ you're the Starfire I remember?" Raven asked, eying Kori suspiciously.

"Mommy, what are they talking about? Who's Starfire?" Kazeand'r asked, obviously confused.

"What are _you_ talking about, girl? It's her name! Starfire's your mother!" Robin stated.

"No it's not, it's Koriand'r! And how would _you_ know, you big meanie man!" K-chan protested.

"I'm her best friend, you little—"

"Robin, leave my daughter ALONE.'' Starfire snarled as her eyes glowed briefly. ''She's just a child, she doesn't know any better!" Kori snapped as her eyes flashed green.

''Don't think Rae will save you from the wall a second time.'' Naruto threatened his own eyes flashing just as dangerously as the mother of his child.

"Well all things aside your a Titan! It's dangerous to have a children. Doesn't she know that?''

''She knows that...she knows enough.'' Starfire remarked as she continued coddling her daughter.

''Then how come she doesn't know your name.''

''Because that's not my birth name! Starfire is just my Identity as a Super Heroine. My name, my birth name is Koriand'r and those close to me call me Kori, okay? You don't think I know my own name!" she snapped as she paused and let out a breath as she tried to reign in her temper.

**"…**S-Sorry, I didn't know."

" And next time, don't yell at my daughter about things that even _you_ don't know! Especially about me! She knows me more than you, no matter what you say!'' the intensity increasing.

"Sorry Star. I-"

"Besides, you're _not _my best friend. You haven't been for years. You're just one of my companions, like Cyborg." she continued ranting, not letting Robin get in a word edgewise.

"Come on, Star, I-"

"Could you just stop calling me that…just…call me Koriand'r, okay…?"

"Sure…" Robin sat down on the bed again. "…Kori."

"Kori_and'r.'' _she corrected him.

_''Sorry.''_

''Sweetie go get Victor and Garfield and tell them it's time!'' she said setting down her daughter.

''Okey dokey!'' the little girl replied happily as she then ran out of the room, heading for the garage.


	6. The Tape

The Pain You Don't Know  
0  
NarutoxStarfire  
0  
Story Start  
0

"Can't you give us answers?" the Empath asked as Kori looked out a window. She seemed to be gazing at something, but nothing in particular.

"I rather not. Went to too much trouble making the video.'' she answered nonchalantly as she continued looking out the window.

''Video? And who are Garfield and Victor?'' Raven asked as she recalled what Kori told her daughter earlier.

''Us,'' Victor asked as the two newly awakened Titan's eyes widen. It was Cyborg but without all the cybernetics. He looked...human.

''Cyborg you're...'' Raven trailed off, shocked by the sight before her.

''It's a long story. Let's focus on one issue before we go to the next,'' He said as Garfield rolled in a TV on a Tray.

''This video will answer your questions.''

It flickered to life and by the appearances of their team mates it looked recent within the past year or so.

oOO

The Video

000

_''Ok is this thing on yet Victor?'' Naruto asked from in front of the TV monitor. He was dressed in the same clothes all those years ago.  
_

_''Yeah it's on.'' Victor said from the other side of the camera. _

_''Good. I don't want to explain what happened again if it isn't. Too big a pain in the ass.'' he replied as he began to relax.  
_

_There was the sound of something crashing in the background. ''No! My autographed life like crystal of the Zenodorve Princess!'' Naruto cried out in distress. _

_''Sorry!'' Kori's voice rung out from the background. _

_''You did that on Purpose Kor. I saw the way you looked at it. Jealousy is such a nasty thing.'' he said as he shook his head in a 'tsk tsk' manner._

_''And why do you care? You're married to a Princess already!''_

_''Yeah well, she isn't always threatening to blast my ass with a starbolt!''_

_Victor cleared his throat to alert Naruto back for the reason they were there. _

_''Oh right. Anyway, Rae, Robin, you guys must be awake if your viewing this. Meaning you're alive. I mean you're probably surprised by a few things, like how Garfield got so tall.'' he said pointing to the green changeling in the kitchen. _

_''Hey!''  
_

_''Yeah well. No clue.'' the blond answered with a grin of amusement. He then took a whiff of the air as the smell of something burning was stung his nostrils. ''Kori can you check the Ramen? I think it's burning.''_

_''Noi Ghetut!'' Kori's voice rung out from the background. _

_''Right...anyway after the incident Kori and I grew pretty close. By close I mean we combined our rooms and started living together in a manner of speaking. I mean I had the space already and Kori already went Sasuke on her room so...''_

_''Why must you always compare my outburst to the mental condition of your old rival?'' she asked with an audible huff of annoyance.  
_

_''He was batshit insane that's why!"' Naruto shouted behind him._

_''I am not insane!'' she cried out in outrage as Naruto winched from the volume.  
_

_''Only when your sober,'' Naruto whispered. _

_''What was that?''_

_''Nothing Kori!' Naruto called back to her as he let out a breath of relief and turned his attention back to the video. ''Anyway the new room kicks ass, plain and simple. Though too much pink in some parts for my taste.''_

_''Well I thought it was quite glorious!'' Starfire declared but Naruto ignored her.  
_

_'' The two of us were quite hurt by the roof incident if you two haven't figured out.''_

**_'Wait what? Why would Naruto...'_**

**_'Don't tell me he...'_**

_''That's right Rae I had feelings for you, but because of your...condition I was hesitant on how to approach you about my feelings. When you told me about what happened and with Lust...well. I was heart broken to say the least. Lust couldn't be born from nothing and the fact Lust showed interest in Robin...well...you get what I'm saying. Also Boy Wonder, or should I say Clueless One. Everyone fricking body knew you wanted Starfire, well except her. She's Clueless one number two!''_

_''I heard that!''_

_''You were suppose too!'' he shouted back. _

_''See if I make you Ramen any time soon!'' she grumbled.  
_

_''Well see if I make you those little cakes you like so much if you stop making me some Ramen!''_

_''Raasgh! You're so evil mister Swirl you know that.'_

_''I try Kori...I try.'' _

_''So two heart broken individuals turned to each other for comfort and things happenr.'' Kori came into the picture. She was holding a little bundle in her arms, obviously a younger Windfire. She smiled down at the baby._

_''This is little Kazeand'r.''_

_''Kaze for Japanese for wind and And'r is one of the Tamarenean words for Fire. I thought it would fit,'' Naruto said with a shrug.''You know like all those annoying celebrity couple names, but except in our case it actually kicks ass.''  
_

_''Well it's one of her names. In Earth English that's Windfire. Her nickname is K-chan and well I'm just rambling now. Anyway if you didn't know by her skin tone she's my and Kori's daughter.'' Little Windfire started to fly off. Naruto's eyes widen as he took off after her. ''Tamarenean infants can fly on pure happiness as you can see.''  
_

_Kazeand'r giggled in the back ground as Naruto dove for her. They both went over the couch. ''I'm okay!'' Naruto called from the other side. _

_Kori sighed, ''I swear...'' she said as she seemed to walk off.  
_

"How did Kazand'r get here?" Robin and Raven asked surprisingly simultaneously. Cyborg skipped part of the recording quickly. Garfield had came and gone. Kori and Kazeand'r had left the room and finally Victor stopped to a different part of the recording.

'_'Well I know you two are curious on how K-chan got here. Well...,'' he paused and looked around as Kori walked back into focus. _

_''SHE DID IT!'' Naruto immediately accused pointing at her. _

_''Me!'' She yelled in response to Naruto's accusation._

_''It was completely your fault. Drunky.''he replied affectionately.  
_

_''You could have done something!'' She fired back at him. _

_''Hey I was a bit tipsy myself.'' he remarked, going on the defensive.  
_

_''I thought you couldn't get drunk!'' she shouted, bringing up the fact Naruto bragged about the fact it was nearly impossible for him to get drunk.  
_

_''I can't get drunk that easily. There's a difference, oh and I don't get hangovers.'' he boasted with a happy grin.  
_

_''Which is completely unfair,'' She folded her arms and pouted. _

_''Pfft. Low alcohol tolerance.'' he replied with a snort.  
_

_''I should have never went to that party with you.'' she stated with a sigh.  
_

_''You're the one who wanted to come. You're the one who begged me to come.'' he replied as Starfire swatted his arm.  
_

_''Well, It doesn't matter. K-chan is here now and I wouldn't change a thing.''_

_''You mean besides the hangover and months of morning sickness.''_

_Kori grimaced, ''Ok maybe a few things. You still should have stopped me though.''_

_''I was out of it. I think I had double vision then.''_

_'''What the...what does that have to do with anything?''_

_''Everything...''_

_''I guess that means no more...'' She whispered something in Naruto's ear. _

_''Scratch what I said. Everything. Totally my fault.'' He said as the titans watching sweat dropped. _

_'' I thought so. Anyway, what was the question?"_

_''Huh?''_

_''What? I wasn't here!"_

_"In other words you came over here and start arguing with me when you had no idea what that something was?'' _

_''Pretty much...'' she said with a sheepish grin.  
_

_''But you knew it involved drinking?'' he asked her with an annoyed look.  
_

_"…Yeah, pretty much? …Hehheh…" She rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment as she lightly flushed._

_"K-chan being brought into the world. You want to tell them the exact details.''_

_''Wait, K-chan wasn't brought into the world as an aftermath of that party. That was the pregnancy scare.'' she remarked as she lightly punched Naruto in the ribs. ''Baka, how can you mix up the days?''_

_''He'll, it was the same day just the next year.'' he exclaimed before pausing. ''Oh wait, crap you're right it was that other party.'' he trailed off. ''That was the night with the champagne, and it was a week before one of those Tamarenean anniversaries. I swear Kori,'' he stated with a sigh. ''I'm an Earth man. I have trouble with three anniversaries let alone twenty-five. So yeah, back to how our darling came into the world.''_

_"Oh, ok…Well, I was in the hospital in excruciating pain and Naruto had passed out..."_

_''I lost a lot of blood. It's not my fault we were attacked on the way there. Damn Anti-Alien movements. Anyway we were talking why you were there in the hospital.''_

_"Because I was pregnant, why else? I wasn't aware that our friends did not know of the 'Birds and the Bees'. Well I'm pretty sure R...''_

_''Kori, come on now. We talked about this.''_

_''Are you guys going to keep screwing around or are you going to get to the point?''_

_'Yes mother,'' The two of them chimed to Victor's statement. _

_''Anyway like I was saying before me and Kori got close. We had to deal with X, he was a pain. We finally caught him like two years ago. ''_

Robin frowned. He couldn't believe Red X was caught and he wasn't there. Red X was his responsibility.

_"Johnny Rancid is in prison for life. Idiot was involved in a DUI that involved a Bus Load of children. Even if he did escape it won't matter. Let's just say his spine was ripped out of his ass.''_

_''Not really subtle...''_

_''Cinderblock...well he's nothing but a pile of rocks. Most of our rogue gallery has been neutralized to say the least. Puppet King was a pain though. There was a repeat of the whole puppet things except I was in Raven's place.''_

_''Oh X'hal that was... I don't even want to think about it.''_

_''I found the experience enlightening.'' Naruto said as his face had a mixture of amusement with a bit of perverted flare.  
_

_''It's because you kept feeling yourself up in my body you pervert.'' she stated with an angry flush on her face.  
_

_''That was one time and I wasn't aware of the switch before that moment.'' he countered, trying to keep any looks of guilt off his face.  
_

_''What about...''_

_''Hey you're one to call me a pervert. I wasn't the one fl...'' Kori covered Naruto's mouth. _

_''Ignore him. Whatever comes out of his mouth is a lie.''_

_Naruto shook out from her grasp. ''Nothing beats the fact that dear Komand'r decided to pay a visit and try to 'steal me from you.''_

_''NARUTO!''_

_''Oh man. I swear I never laughed so hard in my life.'' Kori tried to tackle Naruto. ''Man you should have seen her when Blackfire pinned Kori to the wall and started grinding on her.'' Naruto was blasted in the ass by a Starbolt and sent flying. _

_''Dude...that was something...'' Garfield said in the background. Kori spun and let loose a snarl as her eyes glowed green.  
_

_''Eep!'' _

_''Damnit Kori. These pants were brand new!''_

_''You have five more pairs back in the room.''_

_''Yeah well they cost 500 dollars a pair. The material feels oh so great against my skin. Anyway we caught a lot of hell, well Kori in particular. The Fangirls and Fanboys of you two apparently being Anti-Xeno when word got out. Fucking Silv!"_

_''Not to mention some of the League members.'' _

_''Tch...Batman and Captain Atom in particular. I mean once Othoris was taken care of for the time being things simmered down, but there was this whole period where it was suggested that Starfire didn't fight anyone with mind reading abilities or create illusions of stuff.''_

_''The nerve. I am a proud warrior of Tamarenean. If they think I will let them boss me around because of their fears of Alien life forms they had another thing coming.'' _

_''That's just human nature Kori. If they can't control something they don't understand they'll try to kill it. Caucasians in particular. No offense Robin but history doesn't lie. Even though technically the world I came from I don't think there was a White ethnicity. African American, Asian, I think Indian possibility. What the hell was Fu?'' Naruto mumbled to himself as he realized he had no idea what the hell the Nanibi Jinchuuriki was supposed to be.  
_

_''You're rambling Naruto.''_

_''Oh right. Well the League just recently stopped being anal. Hell there was this thing when Victor was brain washed and they wanted to give up on him. I was like hell no. We already have two members in a coma we were not abandoning one to death. He became human, mostly after the result. It's complicated. Oh and we have a lot more Titans and new teams even. Anyway. Me and Kori got drunk, got freaky, she got pregnant, end of story.''_

_''Ugh...did you have to say it like that?''_

_''Well I'm hungry as hell. I feel like going to get something to eat.'' There was a crash in the background. ''Oh Kami dam...''_ The video stopped there.

''Mommy. I'm hungry can we go eat now?'' Little Kazeand'r asked tugging at Kori's arm.

''Okay sweetie come on.'' she responded picking up her daughter.

''That's right. Dinner, the third most important meal of the day besides breakfast and midnight Ramen runs.''

''You're daddy is crazy,'' Kori told Kazeand'r as they left.

As soon as she was out of earshot Robin plopped down on his "bed" and gave a sigh, "Who is that and what has she done to Starfire?" He ran his hands through his hair.

Raven looked at Victor, "He's not talking to me, you know." Raven then left to go meditate in her room.

Victor put the disk recording on a desk. He then pulled up a chair next to Robin. "Man, things change. Especially in 7 years. After the roof incident both Naruto and Starfire were heart broken. Star was emotionally distraught, not to mention putting you two in the Coma because of Othoris tricks. Naruto was there for her and they drifted towards each other.''

Victor paused to see if Robin would say anything.

"But, I didn't do anything." Victor arched his eyebrow.

"Whaddya mean, nothing? What about Raven-"

"That's it! Raven kissed me! I don't know why, but she did. And I got blamed for it. I can understand why, I mean, Raven kissing someone? Talk about weird. The only logical explanation anyone could think up was that I lost my best friend/soon-to-be girlfriend."

"Wow, man…I mean, I knew you couldn't have done it on purpose, but…Raven? Man, that changes a lot."

"I know, and because of it, look what Star's become…" Robin then winced, as Victor frowned.

''Ok I admit Kori can be a bit extreme, but people grow, people change. Having a family does that and she couldn't remain sweet hearted and naive girl forever. If you experienced what we have the past few years it'd be a miracle if you didn't change.''

"…I miss her…The _old_ Starfire."

"Yeah man I know what you mean. Old Kori wasn't so scary when you made her mad. Now come on let's go eat.''

When they got to the kitchen/common room, the others were already eating.

On the table was Oden, a Nabe dish prepared with various fish cakes, daikon, boiled eggs, konyaku and Kombu seaweed that was boiled over many hours in a soya sauce based soup. Sukiyaki, another nabe dish prepared with thinly sliced meat, vegetables, mushrooms, tofu and shirataki (konyaku noodles). Vegetarian Seaweed salad and Oshinko. (Japanese pickled vegetables.)

The others sat in silence, everyone enjoying the delicious spread of Japanese food for a while, until Robin asked, "Hey, this is good, what is it?" Kori smiled at him as he picked up a boiled egg with her chop sticks. '' Oden, Sukiyaki, Shirataki, Vegetarian Seaweed salad and Oshinko.''

''And quite a spread you made Kori,'' Naruto said as he fed their daughter some Sukiyaki.

At her last comment, Robin froze before biting down at his fork. He glanced at Raven, who was glancing back at him, and then he glanced at Kori, and finally at Victor, Gar, Naruto, and Kazeand'r.

"You made this?" Victor exclaimed, "…Sweet!" He then plunged his fork into his food, eating like a Tasmanian devil. Kori beamed, glanced at him, and then watched him eat with an appalled look on her face.

''I just love Kori's cooking,'' Garfield said shoveling in some of the Seaweed salad.

''I don't know whether I should be happy because my skills as a teacher were that great or jealous that they're starting to like your cooking more then mine,'' Naruto said as he ate a boiled egg.

''What can I say...I'm a natural.''

Raven glanced down at the food, unsure because of earlier times of eating some of Starfire's cooking. The last time she had to have her stomach pump.

She was about to take a bite when she noticed Robin staring at her. She slowly took a bite, chewed, swallowed, and put on a small nervous smile.

Robin did the same and began eating his food.

Naruto was done in his food in a matter of minutes. ''That was wonderful Kori. I have to run though.''

''You're leaving already?''

''Yeah got a text message. Apparently Duela...'' that was all Naruto had to say as Starfire interrupted him.

''Got it.''

Naruto laughed at Kori's response, ''You're not even going to ask huh?''

''When it comes to Duela nothing she does surprises me. After all the mayor still blames you for the...''

''The Penguin and the Plunger, I know, I know. Man you guys aren't ever going to let me forget that incident are you?''

''Now honey. You better then anyone should no not to give a crazy person any ideas.''

Naruto let out a heaving sigh,'' Well I got to get yelled at by the Comiss and bail Duela out of jail. Wish me look.''

''Who on earth is Duela?'' Robin asked, wondering why Naruto was going to go bail out a 'crazy' person.

''She's a Titan. Don't ask, just don't ask.'' Victor said finishing up his meal.

Just in time as Kori and K-chan were finished as well. ''Hey sweetie mommy has to go meditate. Why don't you hang out with Uncle Cy?''

''Okay mommy.''

''And try not to blow anything up this time.''

''I'll try not too...'' She said with a bit of a mischievous grin.

Kori sighed and shook her head, ''You are your father's daughter. If anyone needs me...well you shouldn't. I'll be meditating.'' Kori said before she disappeared in a flash of green light.

''Since when can Starfire teleport?'' Raven asked, speaking up for the first time in over an hour.

''Something she picked up from Naruto. I'm going to go check...''

''Gar your team is fine,'' Victor told him, he then adorn or a smirk, ''...or are you calling Argent?''

''Argent is a member of my team and nothing more.'' Gar responded with a look of annoyance.

''Team? What team?'' Robin asked as he suddenly remembered that little tidbit.

''Oh...we didn't really go into detail about that in the tape. I no longer live in Jump City,'' Garfield stated. ''I'm the team leader of another branch of Titans west of here.''

''You!'' Raven asked, surprised that Beast Boy of all people was a leader of anything.

''Well yes Raven, people tend to change with time. We all can't stay idiotic kids forever...'' he snapped with a look of irritation causing Raven to real back.

''Beast Boy I didn't...''

''Changeling,'' He interrupted. ''I no longer want to be associated with that name.'' Garfield got a called on his communicator. ''I have to go,'' He got up and left.

''What was that about? Cy why is everyone being...''

''So hostile? Things Change.''

''I'm beginning to hate those words.''

''Well it's not like you guys gave Gar a particular easy time at times either. After what happened with you guys Naruto stepped up and took control. He had us trained harder then we ever did before. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. We all had to deal with our pasts, our regrets, and our own inner demons. He said we couldn't afford to be soft anymore. As a result we had to confront things or people we found ourselves initially running from. Let's just say someone from Gar's past ruined the name Beast boy for him. I might as well show you guys around. The tower has undergone a few changes as well.''


	7. Snooping as Usual

The Pain You Don't Know  
0  
NarutoxStarfire  
0  
Story Start  
0

It was a lot to take in for the two now conscious Titans. Everything they knew, their world, even their friends had changed. It was a like a bad dream that they couldn't wake up from. ''Bastards. Can't believe they tricked us...''

Robin and Raven shared a glance as they entered the kitchen. Both still unease about the whole situation and only finding each-other the only constant of their time. ''Yeah...yeah I know...but what am I supposed to...fine...'' Naruto hung up the phone and turned to the two titans. ''I have to make a run. I won't be able to fill you guys in. Gar is in the city shopping and took K-chan with him. Victor is visiting one of our allies and that leaves...'''

''Sta...I mean Koriand'r to look after us right?'' Raven finished what Naruto was about to say in the form of a question.

''Yeah. She's training in the Holo-deck. It's a floor above where the old training room used to be. She's there if you need her for anything.'' He paused for a few seconds.''Try not to need her for anything. She really hates it when anyone but I or K-chan ruin her training. ''

''And what if there's an emergency? What if the city is attacked?''

Naruto cocked his head to the side, ''You just don't shut off do you Rob? Kori knows the protocol and don't try to leave the tower before I get back. There's still some things that need to be discussed before you two come back into the public eye. I have to go...'' He didn't wait for a response as he shushined away.

''I'm going to go meditate,'' Raven said as he went in the direction of her room.

''Raven I know you need to meditate to help control your power and emotions, but aren't you curious about everything? I mean didn't you feel like there's something the others aren't telling us? Like why Naruto doesn't want us to try to leave the tower?'' Even after a nights rest Robin still felt a bit hazy from awakening from the coma. So he didn't put too much stock in arguing with Naruto or the others and didn't want to push the envelope quite yet.

''I assume there is good reason for their actions. I for one can wait to find out what they are. I suggest you find something to do until then,'' She told him wanting to hurry up and find out these small surges she had been feeling since yesterday.

And Robin had which apparently translated into go bug Starfire. ''Did Naruto forget to tell you I do not like being disturbed while I am in the middle of training?'' Kori acquired as she hoisted above her head a weighted block with 2 Tons imprinted on it.

Robin knew the Tamerenean were strong but that was just mind boggling. The thought of how much training she had to do to get that strong made his arms start to hurt. That's when he began to notice. Her fit and well trimmed form not to mention her long and healthy looking legs. ''I wasn't aware you had a habit of checking out married women? Or am I just a special case?'' Despite the annoyed face she placed on there was a bit of amusement in her voice.

Robin was about to replied when it hit him. Married?

''Well?''

''Married? You're married!'' he stated the obvious.

''Yes I believe that is what I said. Finally. X'Hal knows I thought I never see the day?''

''What do you mean? Naruto didn't want to get married?'' He asked automatically while stick stuck on the word Married.

''Well let's see. First there was the time H.I.V.E attacked and my dress was ruined. Then there was the time during the second attempt was crashed by Xenophobes. Twice on Tamaran by the Citadel and Gordonians. Those two attempts of course were back to back. Then there was the time we tried to do a quickie marriage in Vegas and my sister showed up. Eventually we settled for calling in a favor from an old friend of Naruto's and had the wedding in a different dimension. No attacks, no interruptions, just wedding bliss. Anyway you should make your way to the observation deck and crank the dial up to nine. I'm about to finish up my training and the last thing I need is distractions.''

Despite wanting to talk more he decided to do what Koriand'r asked. One of the things he was curious about was on how strong the team had gotten these past seven years.

"Just start the simulation."

Robin chuckled. "Okay."

"But after I do this." She walked over to the wall and pressed a button. A boom box appeared out of the wall. Kori placed a CD in it and pushed the button again. "I need some background music to calm my nerves." She gave Robin the thumbs up as the boom box disappeared into the wall.

Robin turned the simulation to Level 8 and pressed, "Go". The room turned into a warehouse with hundreds of Deathstroke's drones surrounding Kori. Deathstroke stood on a balcony not far away.

Kori got into a fighting stance and gestured the robots to fight her.

"Bring it on." The song "Extraordinary" by Liz Phair began to blast from the boom box speakers.

Kori started off with a few martial arts, kicking, punching, and dodging the drones. Robin was surprised that she didn't just fly up and start shooting starb olts everywhere. He also was impressed that most of the moves she did were ones that only he and Batman could do. He watched her use flight as an advantage and was even more astonished when she put her fists together, both glowing neon green. When she spread them apart, a pole of green energy formed between them. She then used the pole of energy as a bo-staff, though Robin thought it should've disintegrated by now.

Kori began hitting and stabbing the robots the way Robin would have with his bo-staff, which phased him a bit. _She really has changed._ Kori then used the staff for support as she kicked the drones in a circle. She then grabbed the staff and stuck it through 3 drones. She picked up the staff –with the drones on it- and threw the "shiskabob" away. She rubbed her hands together and placed her palms on the ground and green beams of energy came from the tips of her fingers and blasted the drones closest to her. _The same blast that took me and Raven out,_ Robin remembered.

Kori glided in the air, with her eyes and hands glowing. Green energy began to slowly swirl around her in thin streams. A few brave drones launched themselves in the air to attack, and Kori aimed her hands in their direction. They were immediately frozen in midair. She threw them to different parts of the room, shattering them to pieces. _Like Raven,_ Robin thought.

Kori landed on the ground with the streams still swirling around her. She thrust a hand toward some drones and they were thrust backward by an unknown source of energy (thought we all know that the source was Kori) A few aimed guns at her, and she disintegrated their guns into pieces.

Kori began waking straight through the drones, slicing them with her star bolts. There was only about a fourth of them left. She then relied on her alien strength again and was throwing, kicking, and punching robots everywhere. _Wow,_ Robin thought.

Kori took weapons out of the belt she had that Robin hadn't noticed before. He also noticed that her jeans had side pockets on them, and he spotted the handle of a knife poking out of one. The weapons Kori held were similar to birdarangs except they were purple and green. She pushed a button in the center of the weapon, and Robin was astonished to see sand coming out of the tip. Kori spun in a circle, spreading out the sand. She flipped the birdarangs over after closing the sand tip and pressed another button which ignited a flame at the other end. Kori stuck the non-lit end of the birdarangs into the ground, so it looked like candles. Kori looked up at Robin, winked and called, "Check this out!" She closed her eyes for a while, and when she opened them they were an eerie mixture of green and when she opened them they were an eerie mixture of green and white. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!" she called to no one in particular. Out of smoke five figures that were carbon copies of her appeared.

Robin gaped as all five Koris charged at the drones, using their own techniques to defeat them. One Kori even made a kitana out of her powers and began slicing drones like they were nothing. Robin noticed one Kori jump up to the balcony Deathstroke was on and began taking out the drones guarding him. One Kori made AK-47s out of her powers and was mercilessly shooting the drones. Robin couldn't help but laugh when she began to sing.

Robin watched for while while the Koris attacked the drones. There were only about 20 left, and each Kori took on 4. He noticed a green flash where one Kori was, and she disappeared. Robin wondered if that was what happened to the replicas when they were they were defeated. Robin watched the 4 remaining Koris take on five drones each. He then saw a green flash next to him and turned to see one Kori,possibly the original standing next to him.

Robin jumped from the sudden appearance. Kori looked at him, smiled, and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Robin just stared at her for a while. She was still looking at him and had her arms crossed across her chest. "…" Robin then looked at the simulation, "…Aren't you supposed be down there?" he said, pointing at the simulation.

"Yeah, but I'm saving my energy." She then leaned over the control pad in front of him. "You got a good view up here."

There was only one drone left, and the Koris combined a star bolt and blasted it to smithereens. Then they began giving each other high fives and cheering their victories.

"See ya, gotta go," And with that and another flash of green light, Kori was back in the simulation.

One Kori walked over to the boom box and turned it off. "Well, that was fun," she said as the original Kori appeared. "So…what now."

As soon as she said that there was a slow, loud and eerie clapping.

''Hehehee! I see you've gotten better tits!'' A Othoris simulation said appearing out of the ground.

''Bastard...you always were a crude bastard.''

'_Well that's the first time I've heard her curse in English,'_ thought Robin.

"So, how have you been since our last battle?" the Deathstroke simulation asked.

''Oh I've gone recovered full and well. Next time you won't be getting away.''

'Sure I will...after all I got away with I did with your sister. You had all these years and I'm still alive. Though considering how easy it was for me to get you to almost kill your husband one would wonder if you're not just a blood thirsty killer deep inside.''

One of Starfire's replicas scowled. ''We really need to talk to Victor on how realistic these replicas are supposed to be.''

''So did the birdies wake up yet? Or are still K.O.'ed.?'' Othoris taunted.

She crossed her arms across her chest and confidently said, "They're awake. Not like that matters."

Robin couldn't tell whether to be angry or hurt at the words she used. _She can't have not missed me at all; I was her best friend, maybe even more. She's probably just saying that to make Slade let his suspicion drop. God, I hope that what she's doing._

"You sound like you don't even care," Slade said with a hint of laughter.

"Who said I did?" Kori asked with a smirk. That smirk faded when she heard Slade laugh out loud. One Kori let out a breath of relief and commented once again on the simulation, saying that instead of realistic, it sounded psychotic. But then again, since when is Slade _not _a psychopath?

''It's not like we need them to take you two down. After all, you two fools were the one to reawaken my husband's dark half. Now you've both been hiding away like the cowards you are.''

''That's right your husband. The one that always has to protect you! Fight your battles for you! It was kinda of funny when word got out. Ripping into your mind like before, seeing all your innermost secrets. I wonder if all your fans would idolize you when they learned you were a sobbing mess of a wreck months after the accident?''

Kori shok her head, remaining as stoic as ever. ''Your tricks...your words no longer work on me Othoris. I can't afford to be emotional anymore. Say what you will, I won't allow you to use my emotions against me anymore.''

''Oh come on! You destroyed the 'betrayer's rooms didn't you? I bet you've had dreams about killing them in their sleep didn't you?''

''Once or twice,'' the Titan commented offhandedly as Robin looked on in shock.

The Othoris replica seemed to scowl in annoyance. ''You almost left your daughter without a husband. The Titan's without a leader. An emotional freak like you is a danger to everyone.''

''Getting desperate now Othoris? Resorting to name calling of all things.''

''Shut your face Wilson!'' The Othoriser haired replica snapped.

''He's right you know. You're not even real and if you were it still doesn't matter. I've changed and grown. And when I find you the world will be less one psychopath.'' Kori then shot a starbolt with her hand toward a red button. Upon contact, the replicas disappeared as well as the setting of the simulation.

Robin watched Kori leave and chased after her into the hallway, "W-Wait up!" he called. He eventually caught up with her, "Starfire, was everything he said true?" He almost walked into Kori as she abruptly halted.

Kori turned to face Robin, "First off, call me Koriand'r. How many times am I gonna have to tell you that?"

"Well, Starfire is English for Koriand'r which technically, I _am_ calling you Koriand'r, but I'm saying it in English." Robin smirked at his "foolproof" explanation.

Kori looked at him for a while with her eyes narrowed. She then shrugged, turned around and kept walking. "… Good point."

Robin caught up with her pace and walked next to her on her right, "Thanks. But you still haven't answered my question…"

Kori just stared at the wall ahead, thinking how long until they got to her room. _Well, we gotta go down the hallway, which is taking forever. Then we have to go in the elevator to go upstairs. After that there's two more hallways to go… Man, this is gonna be a long walk._ She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, taking out the ponytail it was previously in. She wrapped the band around her wrist and put her hands in her pockets.

"You can't hide from me forever…" Robin pointed out.

Kori snorted, ''It's not a matter of hiding. Naruto should be back in a few hours. If you want answers ask him.'' she said as she continued on, ignoring his attempts to talk to her.


	8. A Glimpse Into the Past

The Pain You Don't Know  
0  
NarutoxStarfire  
0  
Story Start  
0

Fate had a funny way in rewarding Heroes so to speak. Koriand'r could remembering an earlier time when tensions were still high. To which getting married could easily be considered one of the toughest things that she had to go through.

''Sorry, we can't issue you a marriage license.'' the fifty something clerk stated as he went through the papers.

She and Naruto had went to city hall for a marriage license and things were not going well.

''What the hell are you going on about?'' Naruto angrily remarked. ''We've filled out the forms and we're both of legal age.''

''Well, the bride,'' the man hesitated. ''I've read about you Miss Anders and well, you're an alien. You're not human so legally I can't grant you a license.''

The insinuation that Kori was something less because of who she was born as set Naruto off. Suffice to say they finally got the license, though it took Kori to prevent Naruto from putting his foot up the man's ass. When they exited the building a crowd of protestors were outside. Hate filled signs raised above their head.  
_  
''Go home alien freak!''_

''Titans are deviants!''

''Psychos should be burned alive!''

_''Humans don't marry alien monsters!''_

''No alien marriages!"

A rather ferocious vice shout sent some of the cloud fleeing in fright. With a sudden burst of courage, or for the most part stupidity some of them began throwing rocks and other debris at the T-car that Victor reluctantly let Naruto borrowed.

''Naruto, I don't understand? Why are they calling me those dreadful names? They've always liked me before.'' she stated with a solemn look. Guilt of what happened to her friends still played a heavy burden on her emotions. It was only with Naruto's romantic love, and with the other Titan's platonic/familial love that Kori found the strength to keep on fighting. ''M-Maybe we shouldn't...''

''No,'' Naruto sharply cut her off. ''They have no right.'' he spoke as his hands gripped the wheels tightly. ''After all the times we risked our lives, after everything we've done for the people of this planet they have no damn right to stop us from being together. They have no damn right to vilify you over a mistake.'' he then pulled the car over and took a deep breath before turning to her. ''Maybe, if we can't get married on Earth we should go with an alternative. How does a Tamarenean wedding ceremony go?'' the blond asked as Kori's eyes lit up.

As the memory faded Kori couldn't help but chuckle. So much had happened in the past few years. Maybe, maybe she could...the sound of the alarm began blaring and she was struck out of her thoughts. She floated over to the main computer and began assessing the situation. It appeared that the Persuader and Goth were attacking an orphanage down town. Picking up the communicator she opened the comm-link. ''This is Starfire. Persuader and Goth have been sighted down time attacking an orphanage. I'm going on ahead, requesting back-up. Starfire out.'' she said, cutting off the link. Completely unaware that a certain bird was shadowing her.


End file.
